Demain, peut-être
by Ploosh
Summary: Parce qu'il y'a toujours un goût d'inachevé entre Clarke et Lexa. Parce que demain, peut-être...


**J'ai découvert cette série il y'a quelques semaines, je dois dire que j'étais plutôt Bellarke, même si leur shipname est moche, on dirait un bellâtre qui vomit. Mais depuis le 2x14, je dois dire que Clexa est hot! Et carrément génial. Donc je veux du Clexa endgame maintenant.**  
**Mais hélas comme la série est à CW et pas à moi, je ne décide pas. Tant pis.**

Elle m'a convoquée. Elle dit qu'elle ne touchera pas à Octavia, qu'elle me fait confiance. Elle sait que je n'aime pas ce qu'ils font pour survivre. Je dis que peut-être, il faudrait vivre et ne pas seulement survivre. Elle me regarde, approuve. Pour la première fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle laisse entièrement tomber le masque. Elle n'est plus LA Commandante, fière, indomptable et forte à en devenir rigide, elle est juste Lexa, une enfant trop tôt grandie, devenue adulte avant l'heure.  
Et c'est là qu'elle m'embrasse.  
Je suis figée.  
Je sens ses lèvres étonnement douces contre les mienne, sa chaleur contre moi. Mais je suis figée.  
Je ne suis pas surprise, je crois qu'au fond de moi je savais déjà qu'elle tenait à moi, je le devinais dans un regard, un geste, une esquisse, un mouvement.  
Mais je suis figée. Finn, Lexa, tout s'embrouille.  
D'un coup, je réalise cette ambiguïté latente entre elle et moi, tout ce que j'ai fait, pour elle, à cause d'elle, comment elle m'a changée. Changée ou révélée, je ne sais pas encore.  
Mes sentiments pour elle. Je l'aime, je crois, mais elle est tellement différente, et tellement proche de moi à la fois, s'en est déroutant. Mais plus à cet instant, pas à cette seconde.  
Alors, je réponds à son baiser, parce qu'à ce moment précis, elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.  
Une séparation, le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
Mais lorsqu'elle tente de repartir à l'assaut (parce que c'est définitivement un assaut, doux certes, mais un assaut, elle reste Lexa, même dans sa tendresse), je la repousse.  
L'instant est fini, la seconde écoulée.  
_« Je ne suis pas prête à être avec quelqu'un »_  
Finn, Lexa, tout s'embrouille. J'ai fait beaucoup pour Lexa, elle m'a changée, révélée à moi-même.  
Avant de la connaitre, je crois que je n'aurais jamais accepté de faire ce que j'ai fait, laisser ces gens brûler à TonDC, alors que je savais, que je sauvais ma vie, sa vie. Avec Finn, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Lexa me change et dévoile le leader en moi, bien plus que ne l'aurais fait Finn, mais je crois qu'elle révèle aussi le pire de moi. Elle me fait voir le monde en gris et j'oublie que nous sommes les good guys. Je sacrifie, le monde n'est plus qu'une partie d'échec, comme lorsque je jouais avec Wells, il faut parfois accepter de perdre pour gagner. Mais ce ne sont plus des pions, c'est des personnes que je sacrifie… Kane, Octavia, Indra … Je les sacrifie comme j'ai sacrifié Finn, pour un bien plus grand, mais je ne peux effacer leur sang de mes mains. J'étais un traître sur l'Arche, parce que je refusais les sacrifices, maintenant, je suis un traître sur Terre, parce que je sacrifie. Je me trahis.  
Love is weakness, mais c'est MA force. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus me laisser dévorer par la guerre, laisser le devoir, le pouvoir dévorer qui je suis. Je suis Clarke Griffin, et je dois le rester.  
Et pour ça, je ne peux pas embrasser Lexa. J'espère qu'elle comprend.  
_« Not yet »_  
Pas encore. Les mots s'échappent malgré moi. Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la guerre, mais demain peut-être…

Je me redresse haletante. Encore ce rêve ? ce cauchemar ? Chaque nuit depuis la trahison de Lexa, les morts de Mount Weather. Toujours ce baiser. Ce cadeau empoisonné qu'elle m'a fait, l'amertume déguisée en sucre.  
Hantée par un baiser.  
Je ne vois pas mes morts, les 300 terriens dévorés par un cercle de feu, Finn touché en plein cœur, les innocents de Mount Weather qui brûlent. Mais tous les jours, je vois ce baiser. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne sans âme ? Penser à un baiser plutôt qu'à des morts.  
Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu ce baiser, la trahison de Lexa aurait-elle été aussi blessante ? Aussi déchirante ? Aussi amère ? Aurais-je fait ce que j'ai fait ? Mes amis seraient-ils libres ?  
Finn, Lexa, les 47, Octavia, ma mère, j'aurais tout perdu sauf Bellamy. Alors oui, j'ai été prête à tout pour les sauver, parce qu'ils étaient tout, tout mon peuple, tous mes amis, tous ceux que j'aimais. Ils étaient mon monde, mon peuple. Et parce que Lexa me l'avait révélé, un leader fait toujours TOUT pour son peuple.  
Maintenant j'ai fui pour ne pas affronter les regards, Jasper et sa colère, ma mère et sa déception. J'ai essayé tellement fort d'être le good guy. Mais dans ce monde pollué, exsangue, il n'y a pas de good guy, on ne vit pas, on survit. J'aurais tellement voulu vivre.  
Au fond, une part de moi voudrait les haïr. Oui, ce que j'ai fait est atroce, mais auraient-ils préféré ne rien faire ? Mourir, regarder les autres mourir ? Je porte ce poids pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire.  
Ma mère n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à abaisser ce levier, tuer des innocents, mais elle n'aurait pas pu se pardonner les souffrances et la mort des 47. Leurs parents ne lui auraient pas pardonnée.  
J'ai fait ce que pouvais, avec les moyens que j'avais. J'ai essayé tellement fort de réfléchir avec ma tête, pas mon cœur. Mais c'est le cœur qui a parlé, et c'est pour ça que je ne peux plus me regarder.  
Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre mes amis, Bellamy, ma mère. Pas après Finn, pas après Lexa. Ils étaient tout ce qui me reste. Love is weakness, mais c'est ce qui fait que je suis moi, ce qui me permet de faire ce que je fais, parce que je les aime.  
Je me lève, je ne peux plus dormir.  
Dehors, il fait encore nuit, mais qu'importe. Les Grounders sont partis avec Lexa, et à cause de moi, il n'y a plus rien de dangereux à Mount Weather.  
J'ai besoin de courir.  
Je prends une arme, et je sors de ma cachette, la vieille voiture ou avec Finn et Wells on avait échappé au brouillard. Wells me manque, il aurait su trouver les mots.  
Je cours, je cours jusqu'à en perdre mon souffle, ne plus rien sentir, ni mes jambes, ni mes poumons, mais vivre plus que jamais.  
Je cours parce que contrairement à d'autres, je suis vivante, je suis libre, je ne veux plus réfléchir.  
Mais je crois que je n'ai pas fini de me torturer. Ma course m'a conduite à un endroit familier. C'est là qu'était sa tente, c'est là que … le baiser.  
Je porte mes mains à mes lèvres. Il me semble encore sentir sa chaleur, son goût… un goût d'inachevé.  
J'étais une artiste, je suis devenue un traitre, une princesse, un chef, et maintenant un assassin. Je me suis perdue, oubliée dans mes devoirs. Perdue dans la guerre, perdue dans un baiser qui me hante.  
Je sais désormais ce que je dois faire.  
Demain, je me retrouverai.  
Demain, peut-être…

Sur l'Arche, il y avait un livre, sur les peintures rupestres, comment les hommes préhistoriques obtenaient leurs couleurs, ce qu'ils avaient peint. J'adorais ce livre.

Je me suis trouvée une grotte, grande, belle, tranquille surtout. J'ai appris à faire des couleurs.

Et depuis des mois, j'ai peins.  
J'ai peint Wells, Wells que j'ai haï, qui l'a fait pour que je ne haïsse pas ma mère. Wells que j'ai aimé. Wells qui m'a aimée. Mon meilleur ami.  
J'ai peint notre enfance sur l'Arche, les leçons, les fêtes, les parties d'échecs. Le secret, que j'ai cru qu'il avait trahi, la peine dans mes yeux, la résignation dans les siens.  
J'ai peint mon père, j'ai peint Jaha qui l'a tué, j'ai peint Murphy, cruel, apeuré, honnête finalement, meurtrier, victime…  
J'ai peint Jasper, Jasper et son humour, Jasper et sa force, Jasper et son amour, Jasper et sa colère, sa tristesse, son mal. Monty, Miller, Monroe, Lincoln, Raven, ils sont tous là.  
Charlotte que j'ai voulu haïr, voulu protéger. Qui tue Wells pour chasser ses démons, qui n'est rien qu'une enfant qu'on a jeté aux lions. Bellamy, d'abord hostile, puis l'ami, le soutien, l'appui. Octavia, douce, ingénue, puis forte, brave, lucide…amoureuse. Octavia qui n'avait connu que la prison, la crainte et le secret, Octavia pour qui la Terre est la vraie vie.  
J'ai peint ma mère. Celle qui m'a appris, celle qui m'a trahie. J'ai peint ma mère, ma mère la Chancelière, celle qui refuse de me laisser agir en leader, pas parce qu'elle est la Chancelière, pas parce qu'elle est adulte, mais parce qu'elle est ma mère.  
Parce qu'elle sait que les leaders portent les fardeaux pour que les autres n'aient pas à le faire, parce qu'elle est ma mère et qu'elle sait combien ça peut faire mal d'être le leader, de porter le fardeau. Parce qu'elle est ma mère et qu'elle voudrait porter le fardeau pour que je reste une enfant, une artiste, Clarke…  
Indra, Anya, même les Grounders sont là. Ceux qui m'ont combattue, ceux qui se sont alliés, ceux qui m'ont aidée, protégée, les morts, les vivants.  
Cage est là aussi, cruel, mais avec la volonté d'offrir le meilleur à son peuple, avec sa tête, pas avec son cœur, il fait ce qu'il faut pour ses gens.  
Dante maintenant, le vieil homme d'abord si gentil, si calme, puis la méfiance, le mensonge, et pour finir, l'homme qui a choisi son fils, son peuple. Que j'ai tué. Pouvais-je en vouloir à Cage d'avoir mis ma mère sur cette table ? Non. J'avais pris son père, il me prenait ma mère. Une certaine forme de justice en quelque sorte. Jus Drein, Jus Daun. Le sang appelle le sang.  
Maya, ceux qui nous ont aidés, ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait, les enfants, les innocents, les coupables, Emerson, ils sont tous là aussi, sur les murs.  
A chaque peinture, c'est comme si je comprenais mieux comment j'en suis arrivée là, comme si je me voyais. Je mets une part de moi dans chaque trait, chaque ombre, chaque couleur, et en leur abandonnant une partie de moi, je me retrouve enfin.  
Depuis des mois, je peins, je ne fais de pause que pour chasser, manger un peu, dormir. Mes peintures me prennent toute entière. Elles sont moi, et je suis elles.  
Je ne l'ai pas peinte. Pas encore. Je ne suis pas prête.  
Je peins Finn, Finn que j'ai aimé, Finn qui m'a consolée, aimée, désirée, trahie, blessée, cherchée, Finn qui a tué pour moi, qui est mort pour moi.  
Qui est mort par moi.  
Je le laisse s'en aller, définitivement. Je les laisse tous s'en aller, les morts comme les vivants.  
Je peins le levier, ma main qui le pousse, la main de Bellamy sur la mienne, ma décision, son intuition, parce que vivre avec ça aurait été atroce, partager ce poids avec lui. Sa sœur, sa responsabilité, ma mère, mon peuple, ma responsabilité. Mon ami, mon acte, leur mort.  
Je peins tout ce qui m'a rendu capable de pousser ce levier, tout ce qui aurait pu me rendre incapable de faire.  
J'apprends à vivre avec mes actes. A vivre, pas à survivre.  
Je ne l'ai pas peinte. Pas encore. Demain, peut-être …

Elle se tient devant moi.  
Je ne sais plus combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, devant cette porte, depuis sa trahison.  
Prise par mes peintures, ne chassant, mangeant, dormant que par nécessité, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps.  
_« Klark kom Skaikru »_, dit-elle.  
_« Tu m'as manquée »_, disent ses yeux.  
Je me retourne et je me remets à mes couleurs. Je ne veux pas la voir, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Quand je croise son regard, je nous revois face à cette porte, je la revois trahir l'alliance, trahir mon peuple, ME trahir. Et ça fait mal.  
Je ne veux plus avoir mal.  
_« J'ai réfléchis avec ma tête pas avec mon cœur. »_ Voilà une autre chose pour me hanter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Que j'aurais été le choix du cœur ? Je ne peux plus m'appesantir sur Lexa. Je dois penser à moi, me retrouver pour peut-être un jour, retrouver les miens. Me pardonner pour avancer.  
Je ne veux pas la voir.  
Mais Lexa est têtue, bornée même, elle est Le Commandant après tout. Elle parle, elle dit qu'elle est désolée, pas d'avoir sauvé son peuple, mais de m'avoir laissée, que ses éclaireurs lui ont dit pour Mount Weather, qu'elle sait que je lui en veux, que je dois la comprendre, nous sommes des leaders, nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour le bien de notre peuple, qu'elle espérait que je viendrais à Polis mais qu'elle comprend, qu'elle a été à Camp Jaha, pour essayer de rétablir l'alliance, mais ça ne marchera pas, pas sans moi, alors elle m'a cherchée, trouvée, personnellement, pour me parler, que maintenant, je dois rentrer, que mon peuple a besoin de moi.  
Elle parle, mais moi, je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je continue à peindre, sans un mot. Elle se lève et elle s'en va. Tant mieux. J'espère juste qu'elle ne dira à personne où je suis.  
J'ai encore besoin de temps.  
Elle est revenue. Elle n'est pas partie longtemps, pas assez pour avoir prévenu les autres. Je ne la regarde pas mais je l'entends poser des choses sur le sol, s'activer, allumer un feu.  
Bientôt, je sens la viande qui cuit. Je ne la regarde pas.  
Je termine une vue du camp Grounder. On voit sa tente.  
Et je me retourne. Elle est toujours là. Elle me tend un morceau de la viande qu'elle a cuite. Et chassée, visiblement. Elle dit que je ne suis pas obligée de lui parler mais que je dois manger, j'ai maigri.  
Ca sent bon, et j'ai faim, alors je prends la viande, je mange. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est pardonnée. Je ne dis rien mais je vois dans son regard qu'elle le sait. Je dors. Demain peut-être qu'elle sera partie.  
Je me réveille. Elle est encore là. Je sors, j'ai besoin d'eau, j'ai besoin d'air. J'ai besoin de pierres pour faire mes couleurs. Quand je rentre, elle est encore là. Elle s'est installée !  
Je pourrais lui dire de partir, ou partir moi-même, mais j'ai mes peintures, et pour le moment, elle ne me dérange pas vraiment. Elle me tend à manger sans un mot. Elle réarrange le « lit » qu'elle s'est fait et me dit, déterminée, qu'elle ne partira pas sans moi, pas cette fois. Mais elle ajoute d'un ton plus doux, qu'elle ne me forcera pas, qu'elle attendra. Elle risque d'attendre longtemps. Je mange et je retourne à mes affaires, j'ai des couleurs à fabriquer.  
Au fil des jours, une routine s'installe. Je me lève, je vais chercher de l'eau, je reviens, Lexa a fait à manger, je mange, elle part chasser ou faire je ne sais quoi, je peins, elle rentre, je peins, elle me regarde, je peins, elle fait du feu, le repas, je peins, nous mangeons, je dors. En silence.  
C'est ce qui est bien avec Lexa, elle n'a pas besoin que je lui parle pour comprendre. C'est aussi flippant je crois. Mais au moins, elle me laisse tranquille.  
Elle me demande si mes peintures sont vraie, des choses qui se sont réellement passées. Je la regarde. Elle comprend. Oui. En silence.  
J'ai fini de peindre. Toute ma vie, sauf elle. Il est temps.  
J'ai commencé une nouvelle peinture, la dernière. D'un côté, le Commandant, la première fois que je l'ai vue. De l'autre le Commandant, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, à Mount Weather. Et au milieu…  
Elle ne vient plus me regarder peindre. Elle attend.  
Enfin, un soir, je pose mes pinceaux. J'ai fini. Elle le sent, elle le sait, elle approche. Elle regarde.  
_« Cette scène ne s'est pas passée ainsi »_, elle dit, perplexe.  
Au milieu… Lexa et moi, moi et Lexa. Pas le Commandant, juste Lexa. Elle n'a plus ses peintures, elle est moins raide, moins forte, plus forte, plus belle. Terrible. Je ne suis pas brisée, tendue, perdue, inquiète. Sereine. Nous nous embrassons, comme dans cette tente, cet autre jour. Mais sur ma peinture, je ne me retire pas, je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas prête. Mais sur ma peinture Lexa ne me trahira pas le lendemain. Sur ma peinture, nous sommes fortes, car unies, belles car heureuses, puissantes car protégées. Elle me tient autant que je la tiens. Sur ma peinture, nous sommes tout, nous sommes un, nous sommes invincibles, telles que nous aurions dû être si nous avions compris.  
Je me tourne vers Lexa, la vraie, celle qui continue d'observer ma peinture, perplexe.  
Elle me regarde.  
Je souris. J'ouvre la bouche.  
_« Demain, peut-être. »_


End file.
